


A little solace and a plush

by Zirigosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: A thunderstorm outside scares Mary Alice, but her father knows how to comfort her.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Audrey Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Audrey Winchester, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), reyville
Kudos: 5





	A little solace and a plush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skydrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydrew/gifts).



> Audrey/Rey belongs to my friend Drew (tumblr: @drew-winchester, twitter: drewwinchester, IG: drewwinchester)

Heavy rain pattered against the window, the wind was bending the heavy oak, ripping leaves off the branches, and taking them with it.  
Mary Alice laid awake, eyes wide open as a nightmare, caused to the thunderstorm outside, was invading her mind. Pulling the blankets up to her nose, she watched the lighting projecting strange shadows on her bedroom walls.

A little yelp escaped her, as thunder rumbled, and she leaped out of the bed, scurrying through the door- „Oh no!“ She whispered, hurrying back to grab her beloved little plush.  
The red panda glanced with his little, black buttons into the night, and Mary Alice grabbed him as if it’s an emergency, and they had do flee from this room.  
Tiny footsteps tripped over the carpet, the corridor wasn’t too long, as she stood on tiptoes to reach the handle properly, opening the door to her parents’ bedroom.  
„Dada, Mama?“ Her tiny voice was barely hearable. Mary Alice snuck closer, placing the red panda plush on the bed, to climb up to the mattress.  
„Dada.“ She whispered louder and Neville began to move his legs, mumbling something vague, slowly opening his eyes.

„What is it, my little duckling.“ He asked softly.  
„I am scared!“ She climbed over her father again, to grab her plush. „I had a nightmare.“ „Oh honeybee.“ Neville said compassionately.  
He turned to the side to look at his daughter. „Come here.“ There was enough space for Mary Alice between him and Rey, who still was asleep, to lay down and curl into her father’s arms.  
He gently kissed her head as he pulled her closer. „You don’t have to be afraid. We’re both here, you see? We will protect you.“ He whispered.  
For a little moment, Mary Alice remained silent, before she said. „… And the thunder is scaring me too.“  
Neville snickered.  
„I can imagine it’s scary. But at the same time, it’s beautiful. It’s a natural reaction, and normal, when the clouds rub against each other… You know, just like when you rub Mr. Panda-“  
„Baglass.“  
„…Baglass. When you rub him against your Mother’s Christmas sweater.“ He chuckled and tried to explain it with a soft vice, tiredly, and with easy words for her to understand. She always seemed eager to learn new things.  
„Oh…? Mary Alice said. „It sparkles…“  
„Yes, and that’s what happens with the clouds, and what we see down here is a spectacular light show.“ „A loud one.“  
„Agreed.“ Again he kissed her head, smiling, closing his eyes. 

„Dada?“  
He almost fell asleep again. „Hmmm?“  
„It’s getting quite outside…“ „Hmm yes, the clouds are moving and so changes the weather, honeybee.“  
Mary Alice seemed wide awake. She squirmed and turned around. Her mother was hugging the pillow, sleeping blissfully.  
„Can I stay here for the night?“ Mary Alice asked, turning on her back, spreading her arms. „Of course you can, come, let me cover you properly with the blanket.“  
„Okay!“  
She would kick away the blankets during the night anyway, but at least for now, she should have it safe and sound. „Is this alright?“ Neville asked.  
Mary Alice nodded into the dark. Neville felt her movement, smiling happily. „Then let us sleep, shall we?“ „Yes, good night Dada.“  
„Good night duckling. And … Baglass says good night too.“  
„He’s a plush, he can’t talk Dada…“  
Neville chuckled in amusement „Of course…“ 

It didn’t last long, and he could hear the gentle breathing of his daughter next to him. She fell asleep so fast…

A couple of minutes later, even Ray turned herself in her sleep to hug Mary Alice, who held „Baglass“ tight in one of her little arms.  
No more bad dreams chased the little girl that night, whenever she woke up she heard the soft snoring sound of her father, and as he sometimes mumbled in his sleep, and felt the gentle hug of her mother, holding her close.


End file.
